Heavy Metal War: Future Century's Armada
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: Crossoverness! Ch. 4! (Major suckage warning) Hotshot's brush with death thanks to Schwartz, Transformer reinforcements, and more! R
1. The Mission

DMK: *cough* Eh, well, it's about friggin' time I got back into writing G-Gundam fiction... I bet after "Football" most of you hoped I'd never be back... Well... TOO BAD!!! I'm baaaaaaaaack!! *evil grin* and this is a CROSSOVER!!! AND I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU WHAT ITS CROSSED OVER WITH!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  


Chibodee: Are you... okay..?  
  


DMK: Me? Fine. ^^' I SWEAR, Mighty Meggy is rubbing off on me. Darn his evil evilness...  
  


Chibodee: WTF!?  
  


DMK: Eh... never mind... WAY over you head. *sigh* Sorry, I KNOW that this chapter probably makes the fic fit in more in TF/BW section, but I SWEAR I'll get some G-Gundam into it. That is, if you guys even LIKE it...  
  


@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  


Chapter One  
  
  
"Hey bro! Look at what I found!" Exclaimed a certain Neo-Chinese Gundam fighter.  
  


"What now?" Domon asked, irritated. He was busy training and didn't want to be bothered.  
  


"I dunno! Just come here!"  
  


Domon huffed, and stepped over to the area where Sai Saici was crouched, and gasped. "What IS that?!"  
  


***  
  
There was a loud knocking on the hard steel door. The sleeping form inside rolled over onto his side, his back facing the door.  
  


"HEY!! Getcher aft outta bed!!" The one on the outside shouted in. "We have a MISSION IN FIVE!!!"  
  


"Slag off," The half asleep one inside muttered nonchalantly. "Lemme recharge..."  
  


With a hissing noise, the door opened, the lights flickered on, and a darkened figure stepped over to the bed. "I said, GET UP!!"  
  


BOOM!  
  


"OW!!"  
  


CRASH!!  
  


Now he was awake. From the floor, the drowsy one just stared up at the red, gold, and white visage of his aggressor. "Aw, come on Jetfire! Haven't had a decent night a' sleep in about ten lunar cycles." He moaned childishly.  
  


"That ain't my problem. Prime's sendin' the two of us and Smokescreen on a mission."  
  


"Get Sideswipe t' go... I ain't interested."  
  


Jetfire drew his foot back and glared down at the mech in front of him with his gold optics...  
  


"Okay! Okay! Fine! I'll go! What the heck does he need all three of us for, anyway?"  
  


The Vice commander of the Autobots sighed. "Another Minicon's been found."  
  


"Well that's not too bad-"  
  


"-by humans." Jets added flatly.  
  


The yellow and orange 'bot that was now sitting on the floor shot up. "WHAT?!"  
  


Jetfire nodded simply.  
  


"Oh _this_ is great. The last thing we need right now is for humans to find out about us."  
  


Then, over the PA system, came, "Hotshot, Jetfire, report to launching bay, now!"  
  


Hotshot sighed. "Joy."  
  


***  
  
"So... what is it?"  
  


Rain peered closer at the odd green panel with a magnifying glass. It was about a foot wide, with a blue 'M' engraved in the middle, and was giving off a yellow-green glow.  
  


"I have no idea... It doesn't even seem human made..."  
  


Chibodee looked up, thinking. "So what, it's some kind of evil alien... thingie...?"  
  


"I can't be sure... Where did you find this again, Sai Saici?" Rain asked, turning to the youngster beside her.  
  


"Lodged under some roots of an old tree... buried." He looked at the weird glow. "Uh, sis? You sure that thing isn't radioactive or something?"  
  


"I doubt that," She answered, looking at the panel again. "But there are some kind of energy signals being transmitted from it. And if it was underneath a tree, it has to be old..."  
  


Schwartz, from where he was leaning up against a tree, opened his eyes and left his pensive state. "But what is it doing _here_?"  
  


"I don't know... Ah!"   
  


Suddenly, the green panel flickered to life, the light around it growing brighter. Shooting up from it came a strange array of different colored lights.  
  


"_Now_ what's happening?!"  
  


***  
  
"Ooookay... so WHERE is it that these humans have found it?" Hotshot asked a bit nonchalantly.  
  


Another mech, this one navy and white, didn't look up from his computer console for a moment. "It's in a part of South America, an area called the Guiana Highlands."  
  


"And Optimus is sending out _three_ of us? What gives?"  
  


Almost as if on cue, a red, blue, and silver 'bot, the one they called Optimus, emerged into what was the launching bay. "Because of the Gundams."  
  


"The what?"  
  


Optimus Prime looked to the one working on the computer. "Red-Alert? Why don't you explain it?"  
  


Red stopped what he was doing, and looked at Jetfire and Hotshot. "Well... humans are quite a bit more advanced than any of us had thought, as you can tell from those orbiting space colonies. They have even been able to manufacture giant pilotable robots called Gundams. One Gundam from each colony nation is used every four years in a tournament for universal supremacy called the Gundam Fight."  
  


"Sooo, what you're saying is that, every four years, humans get into robots, fight, and the last one standing rules the world?"  
  


"... In a sense, yes, but they do abide by certain rules and regulations."  
  


"And you think that these human built robots can cause a threat to us Transformers?" Hotshot asked skeptically.  
  


"I have done a bit of research on these Gundams... they are NOT to be taken lightly." Red-Alert then pressed a button on the console, and a holographic image of two Gundams battling appeared.  
One Gundam was red, white, and blue, with strange 'fins' or wings on its back, while the other was gold, green, and red, with what looked like dragon heads on his arms. The four Transformers watched as the two fought, and eventually the clip ended.  
  


Hotshot stared. "Ooookay, so they _can_ fight..."  
  


"Heh," Jetfire chuckled. "Wouldn't mind sparring off with one of those things just to see where I stand..."  
  


"Now _that_ I would pay to see."  
  


The four mechs in the room turned to see yet another Transformer enter, this one orange and blue, with a huge towing crane on his right shoulder.  
  


"Hey! Smokescreen! 'Bout time ya showed up!" Hotshot teased happily. "You gettin' old, or what?"  
  


Smokescreen shot the youthful mech a glare, then turned his focus to Optimus. "So when are we moving out?"  
  


"Right now. And I don't want any unnecessary human interaction, understand?"  
  


The three chosen for the mission, Hotshot, Smokescreen, and Jetfire, nodded and answered with a unanimous, "Yes sir!"  
  


***  
  
  


The Gundam Fighters made a mad scramble away from the glowing panel, unsure of what was happening. In a bright flash of light, the green hexagon had disappeared, and in its place, a small human-sized robot crouched.  
  


"What- what the?!"  
  


"What IS that?!"  
  


Startled by the shouts, the robot leapt off the table and began to run.  
  


Chibodee turned to the King of Hearts, his expression asking, "NOW what?!"  
  


"AFTER THAT ROBOT!!!"  
  
  
TBC  
  


@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  


Hotshot: *loooooong pause* Dude! THAT SUCKED!!  
  


DMK: No dur... I don't know what I did here, I just wrote this in about fifteen minutes' time, so sorry if things are messed up. Reviews and GENTLE flames are accepted... wait, no, NO FLAMES are accepted. Yesssss. No flames...  
  


Hotshot: Well, if you KNEW this would suck, WHY did you write it?!  
  


DMK: *cackles* I've always wanted to see Chibodee or Sai Saici beat the snot out of you, THAT'S why.  
  


Hotshot: *sniffle* That's not... nice...  
  


DMK: ....aaaaaaaand your point is...?  
  


Hotshot: .... u_u''  
  


DMK: Well, just review, mmkay? Oh and remember: NO FLAMES!!! Buh-bye now! ^_^


	2. Chase!

DMK: Whew! I'm back! Again! Yay! *cough* Yeah... anyway... nothing much in the plot aspect of this story advances... but I think this is gonna be one of the more humorous chapters of this fic, so enjoy it.  
  
Sai Saici: Yeah! What sis said!!  
  
Sideswipe: Uh... DITTO!!!  
  
DMK and Sai: *stare*  
  
Sideswipe: What? WHAT?!  
  
DMK: Nothing... oh, and say the Disclaimer, wontcha, Swipey?  
  
Sideswipe: It's inert, remember?  
**INERT DISCLAIMER**  
  
DMK: oh... yeah... ^^'' I knew that. Well, onward, ho!!!!!  
  
@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Agh! This place bites! Hotshot moaned. The humidity is killin' my circuits!  
  
Join the club,Jetfire muttered, trying to get his bearings. Okay, the Minicon is moving... so either it's been activated or whoever has the panel is leaving the area. I'll head up an' do a recon. The Autobot leapt into the air and shouted, and in a blink, a red white and gold space shuttle was tearing off through the air.  
***  
  
The small red and orange Minicon ran through those trees for all it was worth, trying to keep on step ahead of the humans that were chasing it.  
  
Sai Saici and Schwartz kept up with it easily, while the others planned to cut it off up ahead.  
  
Man... who knew a little robot could move that fast? Chibodee asked breathlessly as he crouched, preparing to ambush.  
  
George hid as well, also panting. I have no idea... quite an advanced machine though...  
  
Yeah... I'll betcha anything that it's from another galaxy or something.  
  
I wouldn't be surprised.  
  
Just then, both of the Gundam Fighters watched a red, white, and gold space shuttle pass overhead. It circled around where the little robot had been running, and then doubled back.  
  
What the-?! Chibodee began incredulously. Those kinda aircraft are _way_ outta date.  
  
But then why is it here? George questioned.  
  
No clue.  
  
Interrupting their idle chatter, the small bot came barreling through the brush, and the two men jumped out at it. The robot gave a beep of fright and tried to run, but as soon as it did, Argo and Domon both leapt out as well.   
  
Got it! Chibodee told the others as he reached out to it.  
  
What happened next seemed amazing: the robot actually turned into a small car and evaded the attack. It zoomed between Argo and Schwartz, and took off into the forest.  
***  
  
Over Hotshot's comlink, Jetfire's voice came crackling to life. Both of you! Move out fast! We've got humans chasing the Minicon! Looks like they've got it cornered too!  
  
Hotshot said to Smokescreen. You heard the man! Let's save us a Minicon!  
  
Both of them transformed: Hotshot, a sports car, and Smokescreen, a crane truck. They then tore off towards the coordinated that Jetfire had relayed to them.  
***  
  
  
The Minicon, who's name was Overhaul, burst into a clearing and reverted into his robot mode. Ahead of him was a steep cliff, to his right, was a wide ravine, and to his left and behind him, was the forest he had just cleared.  
  
... this is great... Just. Great. he muttered to himself, turning back around. Reaching his audio receptors, came the sounds of the humans moving though the brush towards him. Seconds after hearing them, they appeared.  
  
Ha! Gotcha! Sai said to it, not caring whether or not it would respond.  
  
Overhaul backed up, pressing himself against the cliff, as the Gundam Fighters advanced.  
  
So uh, just what are we gonna do with this thing once we get it? Chibodee asked blankly.  
  
Rain, who had caught up with them all, stepped forward first. I think I'll just take it apart and see what makes this robot tick.  
  
Oh, JUST take me apart?! I don't think so! Overhaul prepared to run, when something shifted into view behind all of the humans. A big something. He looked up at it, elated. Thank Primus! I'm safe!  
  
Sai Saici followed the Minicon's train of focus, and looked over his shoulder. Almost instantly, he turned back, bewildered. Uh... bro? he asked shakily, tugging on Domon's sleeve.  
  
he snapped, a bit annoyed.  
  
Gi- Giant robot... he stuttered.  
  
It's called a Gundam genius, now let go of my shirt!  
  
Chibodee grinned at the Neo-Chinese Gundam Fighter, and turned to look himself. His face went pale. Uh Domon, I don't think the kid's lyin, he told him weakly, voice wavering.  
  
Domon, thoroughly frustrated, turned around, expecting it to be nothing. He gasped and stumbled backwards. What the hell is THAT?!  
  
Excuse me, not interrupting anything important, am I? The huge yellow robot asked, a crooked grin on his face.  
  
Holy crap! The thing talks! Chibodee cried in surprise.  
  
The mech rolled his optics, then looked down to Overhaul. So there you are, little guy.  
  
Just in time, Autobot! he crowed, running over to the Transformer's feet. They were gonna dismantle me, man!  
  
Were they, now? he repeated, eying the humans with something like malice, though internally he was grinning. Well, Overhaul, what should I do to them?  
  
Behind their backs, Sai Saici, Chibodee, and Argo pressed a green switch on a small controller. (those three were the only ones to have their Gundam Start Keys handy) They were summoning the Gundams.  
  
The robot again cackled in a fake evil tone, but to the Fighters, they honestly thought he was a bad guy. Hmm... Demolisher says humans _are_ pretty tasty...  
  
Hehe, works fer me!  
  
Just then, to their shock, two more of those robots came into view. Well, looks like you found that Minicon we've been lookin' for, Hotshot, the red and gold one said. He then looked to the humans in front of him, and sighed. Well, I guess someone would see us eventually...  
  
You nuts?! They'll take ya apart if you turn your back on them!  
  
Hotshot grinned. Well, Jetfire, Smokescreen, seems like we've gotten what we came for. I guess we can get outta here-  
  
Suddenly, three more robots landed in the clearing. But these weren't Transformers. Gundams.  
  
Hotshot gave a yelp and stood up quickly. What in Cybertron's name are those?!  
  
Ooooh slag. Jetfire began. Why am I getting the feeling that this WON'T end well?  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  
DMK: YAY! CLIFFHANGER-NESS!! DON'T YOU ALL HATE ME?! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Domon: Uh... are you hyper right now?  
  
DMK: No dur! Course I am! And WHY?! Well a certain DECEPTICON was supposed to hide all the sugar from me!  
  
Cyclonus: u_u' WHAT?! I thought that stashing it under my bed would work!  
  
Hotshot: Unfortunately... no.  
  
Chibodee: Yup. K's a sneaky one...  
  
DMK: ^_________^ WHATEVER!! R&R!!


	3. Battle!

DMK: Well, I'm back again! Thank you Cobalt for being the first to review! YAY! *hands Cobalt a Jetfire plushie* Sorry though, Co: Jets, Hottie, and Smokey _sorta_ get their afts kicked... o.o... And thank you to Goldenrod for being the second to review! *hands Goldy a plushie of whatever TF is their favorite* And As for you, Brent and Ashana, YOU GUYS DIDN'T REVIEW!! *looks hurt for about 5 seconds* aaaannyway, eh, this chapter's gonna be a Transformer-Gundam FREE FOR ALL! As usual, the disclaimer:  
**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS ARMADA OR GGUNDAM... CUZ IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE HERE... ^^'***  
  
@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
  
  
The three Transformers backed away slowly as the Gundams' human pilots activated the MTS and approached them.  
  
Chibodee began in a cocky tone. Anyone up for target practice?  
  
Quickly, Jetfire slammed the button on his comlink. Jetfire to Optimus, we are in TROUBLE... Send backup, FAST!  
  
Instantaneously, Optimus' voice responded back. What's going on?!  
  
Jetfire only managed to shout the word, Before Sai Saici knocked him silly. He staggered back, nearly knocking over Smokescreen and a few trees.  
  
Hotshot looked over at the vice commander, who still looked a little bit dazed. Well... you're the leader, what do we do?  
  
Smokescreen interrupted Jets and answered, We kick Gundam butt, that's what! And ran straight to the biggest Gundam, the Bolt. C'mon ya hunk a' steel! Let's see how you compare to a real fighting machine!  
  
Argo, strangely, grinned at the challenge, but said nothing. The Transformer before him threw a solid punch to his head, one that would usually send a bot like Scavenger reeling, but the Gundam Fighter didn't even bat an eye. Argo brought one fist up, and Smokescreen felt his spark sink. This wasn't going to be as easy as he had thought.  
  
Boom!!  
  
With a sickening crack, the stocky Autobot went flying. He landed hard on his side, and found it difficult to stand afterwards. __ he thought. _I'm gettin' beaten by a human..._  
  
I advise that you surrender, whatever you are, The Neo-Russian said calmly. And take your punishment.  
  
Hotshot retorted. You're the one's that are gettin' punished! He pulled out his gun and began firing, but a wave of searing flames sent him to one knee. Looking up, he saw the Dragon Gundam.  
  
Ha! You robots are a cinch to beat! Sai Saici crowed as he launched a drop-kick to the fallen Transformer.  
  
Hotshot dropped to the ground and rolled, the Dragon's foot nearly making contact, and tried shooting him again. Sai Saici used his incredible agility and dodged the rounds with ease.  
  
_This ain't good_, Jetfire thought, barely ducking under the Gundam Maxter's assault. _These humans are toying with us... We're so gonna get out afts kicked..._  
  
The battle raged on, Transformer against Gundam. And of course, the Gundams were winning. As Jetfire stepped back again, struggling to keep his balance, he heard another battle cry. Looking up, the Shadow, Burning ((sorry, I've only seen the Cartoon Network version....)), and Rose Gundams dove from the air and land in the clearing.  
  
There's MORE of them?!  
  
Apparently, yeah! And we can't even handle three of them! I hope Prime got my message... Jetfire said darkly. Cuz if he didn't...  
  
No need to tell _me_ what'll happen, Smokescreen said to him under his breath.  
  
Well, now isn't _this_ fun? Chibodee again asked, this time, smugly. I needed a few targets to trash on....  
  
Sai Saici was now a bit giddy from the fight ((isn't he ALWAYS giddy??)), and joined in. Yep! This sure beats regular trainin'... Too bad these things can't fight though...  
  
Oh, can't fight'? Hotshot repeated, angry at the insult. To him, he wasn't in the mood for chatting and taking insults. He was out for battle. Well try this! Jolt! Powerlink!   
  
To the Gundam Fighters' surprise, a small robot like they had just been chasing linked up with the bigger bot. The axle of his vehicle mode folded up over his head, transforming into a cannon.  
  
What the?! How did he?! Chibodee was lost.  
  
I think those little bots somehow give them more power when they combine, Schwartz speculated, rather impressed. _These robots might not be as easy to defeat, after all._  
  
Jetfire stared at him. Hotshot! Don't! Even powerlinked with a Minicon you couldn't win!  
  
Watch me! Hotshot's visor flipped down over his sky blue optics, and with impeccable aim, he fired off several well-placed shots. Unfortunately, he hit Domon.  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom! he gave a yelp as the rounds struck, stumbling and falling down to one knee. Now he was mad.  
  
Ha! Take that, human! he crowed as Domon and the Burning Gundam rose back up slowly.  
  
Hey bro, you okay? Sai called over to him.  
  
The King of Hearts scowled at the Transformer in front of him, and began one of his specialty moves. This hand of mine is burning red...  
  
Hotshot watched, awestruck, as the Gundam's wings split off into three separate sections, and its right hand began to glow red-hot.  
  
It's loud roar tells me to defeat you! Erupting! Burning! Finger!!! Domon shouted as he dashed right towards him, aiming for the frozen Autobot's head.  
  
Hotshot! MOVE!  
  
But he didn't. He felt the searing pain as Domon gripped him, and began squeezing. Slowly.   
  
But as suddenly as it had begun, the pain stopped, and the Gundam was no longer clutching Hotshot's head. He watched as smoke rose from a dent in the Burning Gundam's armor, and saw Smokescreen, the crane on his shoulder now his longarm cannon.  
  
I don't know who you are, but if you mess with one Autobot, you mess with em all! The older transformer shouted, no longer jovial and happy as he was outside of combat.  
  
Well is that so? Domon spat back, turning to him, taking this statement as a challenge. Maybe you need to be taught a few things... And then, Domon drew one of his beam sabers, shining a pale pink violet.  
  
While watching this battle, Jetfire was pretty much blaming himself for this. _Bad day, bad day, BAD DAY!! Primus above, WHY does everything fall apart when I'M in charge?!'_  
  
The Vice Commander was jarred from his thoughts as one of the other Gundams proceeded to attack him. It was the Gundam Rose, and he had felt it's chevalier saber nick his shoulder armor. Ignoring the little sting it gave off, he drew his plasma gun, and fired at point blank, and then planted a kick into the Gundam's lower body.  
  
Inside the Rose, George felt the full impact and gasped for air as it was knocked out of him. Taking a few steps back, he looked over his opponent. Well, Autobot', it's time to meet your maker! Rose Bits!! In a flurry of red, several dozen of the small weapon pods flew out from underneath the Gundam Rose's cape', and began firing wildly on Jets.  
  
OW! AHH! He cried in pain as the bits began to put holes in his white and red armor, weakening him. Covering his masked face with his arms, he took to the air, but the weapons gave chase.  
  
Jetfire! Hang on! Hotshot called out to his friend as he watched him desperately trying to escape.  
  
I think you should worry about yourself, robot, A cold voice told him from behind, dangerously nearby. As he spun around, he felt a sharp pain slice across his chest.  
  
The mech gave a cry as he landed painfully on his back, staring up at the Shadow Gundam. As Hotshot struggled to get up, Schwartz slammed his foot down on his chest, pinning him there. Then, one of his Spigel blades extended forward, and he pressed it to Hotshot's neck, slowly adding pressure.  
  
From where Rain had taken refuge, she was able to see the whole battle. She was at the farthest end of that arena like clearing, close to the huge cliff. For some odd reason, she didn't want those three strange robots to be destroyed. They had amazed her initially, with their ability to speak and fight, and they weren't even Gundams! She would have a field day trying to learn about them.  
  
Schwartz stared back down at his helpless adversary, who, he could tell, was frightened. As he pressed down with his spigel blade again, he hesitated. There was something bothering him, but what?  
  
Jetfire looked down as he tried to bat away the Rose Bits. he shouted plaintively when he saw his predicament. _No!'_ he cried in his mind. _Anyone but Hotshot! And where in Primus' name are the others?! We'll all be scrap metal by the time they show up!'_  
  
Finally swallowing that nagging feeling, Schwartz lifted the spigel blade clear into the air. As he swung it down, Hotshot squinted his optics shut, uttered a prayer to Primus, and said his goodbyes.   
  
  
TBC  
  
@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@  
  
DMK: Ha! More CLIFFHANGERNESS! I am truly EVIL... Mwahahaha... btw, seems that only the transfans like this one... oh well. After chapter four, I will move this back to its REAL home: the TRANSFORMERS/BEAST WARS SECTION!!! *fanfare* Well, if ANY of you G-Gundam fans read this and didn't review, I will send Starscream and Sideways to... *thinks*  
  
Sideways: ...do something bad?  
  
DMK: Yeah! I will send Sideways and Starscream to do something bad to you! so... FEAR ME! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, and if any of you G-Gundam fans read this and LIKED it, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. Reinforcements!

DMK: GAH! I'm updating this! 

Hotshot: AHH! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIVES!

DMK: …uhh…no?

Hotshot: … hmph. Don't read this. She did in school, so we ALL know it'll suck

DMK: T-T

Chibodee: now that ain't nice… *in Maxter, towering over H/S* 

Scavenger: SHUT UP AND LETS START THE SLAGGING STORY ALREADY!

DMK: ^^'' I couldn't have said it better myself… ONWARD!

*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*

Chapter 4

"HOTSHOT!"

The said mech cringed for what seemed like an eternity, and, when he realized that his head HADN'T been sent rolling, he opened his optics. The Shadow was in mid-swing, but his arm was unable to move. …Something had him!

Schwartz turned halfway, and was greeted by a solid punch to the face. "AGH! WHY YOU-!!"

There was ANOTHER Transformer! This one was huge, colored green, purple, and gray. "I'm sorry, human," he answered coldly. "But your fights' with ME now."

Hotshot stared. And so did everyone else on that battlefield. "S-Scavenger?!"

He just glared at him out of the corner of his goldenrod optics. "You let yourself be beaten MUCH too easily, Hotshot. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Scavenger faced Schwartz fully, but neglected the navy blur that was the Bolt Gundam as it charged his way.

It was too late when the Autobot took notice, and so Argo landed a hard shoulder to the mechs' back. Scavenger swayed, but stayed standing, and lashed out at the Bolt as it ran by. "So, you want to fight me as well?"

The NeO-Russian grinned, said nothing, and unleashed his Graviton hammer. Not giving the Transformer any time to react, he swung it down on him, knocking him senseless and throwing him back into the trees. "Ahh!"

It was then that Hotshot realized that this wasn't going to be a pretty fight. He didn't even notice Sai Saici's Dragon Fang arms heading his way, until two twin booms knocked the dragons off their course and sent them back to the Gundam they came from.

"Huh?! Wha?!"

"You okay bro?" A young voice called from above. Again, all eyes focused on the new comer. Or rather, new comers.

"Sideswipe! Blurr! RedAlert!"

The one who had saved Hotshot from the Dragon Gundam, Sideswipe, grinned. "Duh! We stand together, and we fall together!"

Jetfire, from above, was blowing up the pursuing Rose Bits with his Plasma Blaster when he took note of the four Autobots that had joined the fray. _'Bout time they showed up,'_ he thought as he fired off another shot. 

"Yee-Hah! More moving targets!" Chibodee crowed as he unholstered his Giant Magnum Guns and started to fire. 

Sideswipe ducked quickly, only to stare optic-to-optic with Sai Saici. "Gah!" He backstepped, still atop the cliff that was above the rest of the battle, and felt his foot slip. He started to fall over, when he felt something grab him.

"Whoohahaha! Watch yerself Autobot! Ya almost got killed!" A new, and slightly annoying voice whooped from above. Looking up, Sideswipe noticed another newcomer, 

"WHAT THE?! BLENDERBUTT?!"

"The name is Cyclonus! Say it with me: Cy-clon-us! And yeah, a' course it's me! Now let's trash these fleshbags an' get outta here alive!"

Chibodee watched as another wave of Transformers entered the fray. These all had purple symbols on various parts of them, but instantly went to the aid of those emblazoned in red. There were five of them to be exact. "How many of these things ARE there?!"

"I dunno, but I don't want to stick around and find out!" Sai responded, turning on a black and gold mech that was speeding at him. "Take this!" He shouted, firing a wave of flames at him.

          "Wheeljack! DUCK!" Hotshot managed to shout before he saw his friend disappear in flames.

          "AAAAAGH!" After the fire subsided, the Decepticon was laying on his back, charred and rather stunned. "Ow… that… smarts…" He groaned, sitting upright. 

          "Ha! Now you're going DOWN!" Sai exclaimed, taking out a Gundam-sized Bo staff, the tip emitting a greenish yellow, energy blade.

          "I don't think so, human!" A loud and almost regal voice disagreed. "You will pay for trifling with us!"

          BAM!

          Within seconds, Sai Saici was sandwiched between two more of the Transformers, one obviously the leader, the other no more than a soldier. When the two parted, Sai fell onto his behind, gasping for air that had been forced from his lungs. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning…" 

          "You obviously underestimate we Transformers," Wheeljack managed as he stood, though the fire he had been damaged by did more to his mind than to his body-he had a terrible fear of flames. "And human or not, we're still going to melt you down."

          "Hey!" RedAlert shouted, hearing that. "You heard what Optimus said; no humans are going to be killed, you understand?!"

          Schwartz caught this, and started to wonder if these robots were all that bad, but soon, Demolisher, one of the Transformers that had double-teamed Sai Saici, planted a hard kick to his back. "Take that yeh fleshie!" But was soon cut short when Chibodee landed a roundhouse to his flank. "Gah!" He fell over with a thud, eating dirt.

          "Yo Schwartz, ya alright?"

          "Fine, just watch your back!"

          BOOM!

          "…I told him so…"

          Chibodee was on his behind faster than he could realize, one last Transformer standing above him. This one was red, blue, and silver, with gold optics. "I apologize, but you're attacking my men."

          "Optimus!" Hotshot cheered after ducking from a salvo, courtesy of George's rose bits. "You're here!"

          He nodded once, and looked to his left, just as Domon ran his way. Sidestepping, the NeO-Japanese Gundam fighter sailed past harmlessly, the Burning Finger singing Optimus' armor. "Listen, I don't want to fight you!" The leader of all Transformers shouted as Domon pivoted on his heel. "This is all a misunderstanding!"

          "I'll show ya a misunderstanding!" Chibodee shouted as he raced to Domon's aid. Optimus unleashed a cry as a Machinegun Punch connected, denting Optimus badly and sending him flying. Reeling, Prime stood, but was struck by the King of Hearts hard in the chest.

          "Ahhhh!"

As Rain watched, she didn't notice the rocks above her start to shift. First a little scoot, then with a deafening rumble, they cascaded down that cliff towards her.

"Ahhh!"

Domon, from where he was fighting Optimus, looked over at the cliffside. "Rain! No!" No matter how fast he moved, he wouldn't reach her in time.

From another spot, a certain yellow Transformer caught wind of this. Taking an insane risk on his part, he reverted into his sportscar alt mode, and zoomed towards the chaos as fast as he could. With one more shout of 'Transform!' he scooped the Gundam Crew member into his hands…

And was swallowed in the avalanche. 

"Hotshot!" Sideswipe exclaimed, dashing forward.

"Rain!" Domon did the same.

As the rocks and mud came to a halt, all fell silent. That's when it hit Schwartz- these 'Transformers' weren't evil! Why else would the yellow one had attempted to save Rain?

"Smokescreen, Scavenger, come on! Let's get them outta there!" Jetfire exclaimed as he landed roughly and began to dig with his hands. The Gundam Fighters watched this with interest, as the orange one took his Vice Commander's advice and started to also pull aside rocks and dirt. Domon, not about to let his love be buried alive, dashed forward and began to copy Smokescreen and Jetfire.

"There's no need for that," Scavenger said calmly, pointing to another part of the rubble. "See for yourself."

          With a little twitch, the mound of earth heaved upward, and suddenly, Hotshot emerged, dirty and battered, with his hands closed protectively. "Whoo-ee! That was fun… NOT." The mech said, opening and lowering his hand to the ground, allowing Rain to step off.

          At the sight of the unscathed Gundam Crew member, all of the fighters sighed in relief. "Sis' okay!" Sai said happily, jumping up and down a few times before his random moment of hyperness faded.

          Ignoring the possible 'threat' of the Transformers, Domon was out of his Gundam in a flash, hugging Rain to no end. "I thought I lost you again…" He said quietly to her, letting his emotional side show for a few moments.

          "Well I'm just fine," she answered, looking back to Hotshot. "Thanks to him."

          Hotshot put a hand behind his head sheepishly. "Aw… That was nothin'…"

          "Uhh, you okay bro?" Sideswipe asked uncertainly, taking notice of his battered state.

          "Pfft. If I didn't have half my joints clogged, yeah, I'd be greeeeeeeat…"

          RedAlert shook his head. "Oh stop whining. That's nothing a little flushing out can't cure."

          "Me stop whining? I can hardly move!"

          Optimus sighed heavily and looked to Domon. "I apologize for my men if they've harmed you in any way. We were only here to recover something."

          The King of Hearts nodded. "'S alright. Sorry if we were a bit rough on you too."

          Smokescreen shrugged. "Hey, fine by me! I needed a little work out!"

          Chibodee and Sai Saici had to agree as well. "You guys aren't too bad for whatever ya are," the NeO-American said to them. "Actually… who- or what- ARE you?"

          "Hm, I do suppose a bit of an introduction is in order…" The Autobot Commander began to himself. "Well my name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots… We're Transformers from the planet Cybertron."

          "So you're like, giant robots from another world that can like, think for themselves and stuff?" Sai Saici asked, now perched on the shoulder of his inactive Dragon Gundam, sitting cross-legged.

          "Ehh, yeah, you could say that." Hotshot began.

          Meanwhile, Rain was having a literal field day. I mean, how many times would a person honestly come across beings such as these? Gundams had very limited sentient capabilities, only able to respond to their fighters' calls and such, but these robots could think, speak, and move all on their own. "So you're called Transformers because of that ability of yours…" She speculated. "I could learn so much from studying you…"

          "Well that would be RedAlert's department," Hotshot told her, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the Transformer medic and scientist. "He knows all of that techno junk…"

          "Perhaps I will chat with you a bit later, if I can…" She said, looking up at him from the ground.

          "Gladly, as I am quite curious as to how these Gundams of yours function."

          "Oh great," Chibodee muttered to Sai. "The geniuses are fraternizing… we'll be here all day…"

          Hotshot heard and almost broke out into laughter, had it not been for the dark, looming shape that had suddenly eclipsed the sun. "What… in the world… IS THAT?!"

          All eyes and optics were lent skyward, as they took note of a huge meteorite that passed overhead and hit the earth, between a large valley several miles away. Suddenly, the Shuffle Crest on Domon's right hand exploded with light and pain, and he yelped, looking at it in surprise. Every other Gundam Fighters' crest soon did the same, and Chibodee suddenly realized it. "D-Domon… You don't think… IT's back…" He began gravely, watching the ball of fire fade.

          "What else could it be?"

          Sai Saici panicked. "Nononono! Not again!

          The Devil had returned.

TBC

*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*@*~*

DMK: ^_^'' okay, MAJOR suckage. This was one of those chapters of mine that I wrote solely to get me back into the swing of the fanfic. So, if facts are out of whack, I will have more than likely caught it… (and am probably writing it out again ten times better…)

Hotshot: YOU DID ANOTHER SLAGGING CLIFFHANGER! ARGH! *eerie singsong tone* …the readers aren't gonna liiiiike that……

DMK: and another note, I haven't seen G-Gundam in Primus knows how long, so I might have some of the characters OOC… if I do, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me? Nicely?


End file.
